


Forgotten

by jaythotie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kurta Reader, Master/Pet, Slow Burn, mentions of torture, no beta we die like men, reader is treated like shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythotie/pseuds/jaythotie
Summary: You don't remember anything, how to read, how to write, how to speak, or how to understand the noises coming out of people's mouths. You don't even have any memories from before you were thirteen. The only thing you knew was that you needed to make your master happy.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This needs to be edited probably, most definitely, but I hope you all enjoy!

Your eyes glowed red in fear underneath the cloth tied tightly around your eyes. You had no idea where you were or how you got over a person’s shoulder with your hands tied behind your back and your legs tied together. The last thing you remembered was standing at the top of the hill, a messily wrapped present gripped tightly in your hands. You would think that with how nervous you were, you would have noticed the two men sneaking behind you, but your eyes were laser focused on the bottom of the hill, focused on the single spot where the trees parted. The person you were meeting, your best friend, the boy you had a crush on since before you could even remember, would be coming from there and the moment you would see him crossing that tree line, you had five minutes to prepare your nerves.

But no. Before you knew what was happening, something sharp pierced your neck and you were out.  
Kurapika.

You wondered how he was, how long he waited atop that hill before he gave up and went home. Maybe he was still waiting for you, maybe taking a nap under your favorite tree like he always does when you take too long. Probably not. You don’t know how long you’ve been asleep, but even the patient Kurapika has his limits.

You wished he was here with you, to hold your hand and tell you everything would be okay, even if you were to die in the next few moments. Kurapika always knew what to say to make you feel better, to make you feel less afraid. But he wasn’t there. You were alone, being taken to some unknown place, slung over the shoulder of some unknown man.

“Are we almost there boss?” The voice was deep and monotone, coming no doubt from the man carrying you.

“You getting’ tired?” The second, higher pitched voice teased. “Can’t even carry a thirteen-year-old girl for more than a couple minutes?”

Has it been only a couple minutes? You couldn’t tell.

The man didn’t reply, but his hands held your legs just a bit tighter in what you assumed to be annoyance.

The second man scoffed at the silence. You assumed he was used to people responding to his jests. He was and the first man not giving him a reaction made him just a bit peeved. “We’re almost there. I promised you it would be a quick job.”

True to his word, only minutes later the two stopped, soft knock echoing through the empty air. It was then that you noticed the shuffling feet of other people. You wondered if they could see you, if they knew that your two captors had taken you from your home. You wanted to call out to them and see, but each time you tried to force words out of your throat, nothing would come but a squeak. A squeak that was masked by the creak of the hinges of the metal door that scrapped across the floor.

“It’s you again.” It was a woman. She sounded annoyed. “Hurry inside.”

They only took two steps before the door slammed shut, three locks turning in place. There was no escape now.

“What is it this time? Are we reconstructing your face or the girls?” She didn’t waist anytime getting to the point. You imaged that she was an older lady. Probably high class and rich, with nowhere to go with no time to get there.

“Hers.”

You heard footsteps, light and lethal, before a hand buried itself into your hair, yanking your face away from the floor. “Pretty face.” With her other hand, she ripped the blindfold to the floor, pulling strands of hair right along with it. It hurt, but must like before, the most you could get out was a squeak. “Those eyes…”

You stared into her eyes with the same intensity she looked into yours. Yours were filled with the fear of being taken from your home and anger from the pain and your inability to do anything but lay there. Hers were much different. She looked at your eyes like a prized painting, entranced by their deep scarlet hue.

“Now how did you get ahold of these?”

“Bought her off a long list of friends of friends. Had to spend ten times the price of her eyes combined just to get her, but it’ll be worth it for what I’m plannin’.” You didn’t understand what the man was talking about. As far as you knew you weren’t for sale and nobody you knew who even think of selling you off. Especially not to a man like that.

“What are your plans for her?”

“Now that’s something you don’t need to know. Just fix her up for me so we can get outta your hair.”

The man finally came into view after his last sentence and you could see clearly just who this man was. He didn’t look like anything special, but you knew not to judge people based on appearances even though it was hard when the man was just over five feet and looked as if he never did anything himself. His shoes were too shiny.

“Want the usual?” The woman let go of your hair, moving past you and bringing you and your companions into a back room.

“This time I need a full reconstruction. Hair, skin, the works!” The man holding you threw you onto a metal table, strapping your arms and legs down with metal bars. You wouldn’t be able to get out even if you could move. “Oh, but don’t touch the eyes. Eyes are money here.”

When the woman came back into view, you watched as the pulled solution into a syringe, flicking it once, twice before turning her attention to you. “How about movement? Want her paralyzed?”

Your eyes closed as she pushed the needle through the skin of your neck, injecting something into you. Whatever it was, it burned, the flames traveling down your right shoulder and down into your fingertips. Your eyes, despite normally being kept awake by pain, began to feel heavier and it was taking everything in you just to stay awake. You didn’t know what was going to happen to you if you feel asleep. Maybe you were already asleep, and this was some weird dream. Maybe you would wake up under your favorite tree to find Kurapika smiling down at you. Either way, all you wanted was to be home.

“No, I need her mobile. I did save the little thing so she’s going to have to repay me.”

The last thought that entered your brain before you passed out was not what the man meant by saving you or even what they were planning.

_I wonder if he’s waiting by the tree for me. Best not to keep him waiting._

Your last thought was of Kurapika.


End file.
